


1

by MrsBartonBarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBartonBarnes/pseuds/MrsBartonBarnes





	1

Steve tied Tony's writst to the bed posts, and then took each anxkle and tied it to its corresponding bedpost, leaving his genitals and red, sore hole exposed.

as tony lay there, breathing deeply steve got up and came back with a plug, lube, a spanking imprelent and electric pads

he used a deep lupe injector and without any care to Tony inserted it deep into his anus squeazing out the lube as he pulled it out

tony gasped and winced but steve [aid it no mind

after he played with his rim before inserting the plug in one thrust

tony gasped loudly and steve smacked him twice hard on his perineum 

quiet tony

then he cleaned a


End file.
